1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular to a microphone having a power-saving mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many electronic devices have voice-control functionality, such that the user can control the electronic device directly by voice. The electronic device with voice-control functionality allows the user to operate the electronic device conveniently and easily.
Additionally, a conventional electronic device will enter the power-saving mode (sleeping mode) to reduce power consumption after the electronic device has not received any commands for a period of time. However, the design purpose of the microphone is for receiving the user's voice, and thus the microphone is not designed to operate in the power-saving mode. When the electronic device goes into the power-saving mode, the microphone becomes the major power consuming device. Therefore, the power consumption caused by the microphone of the electronic device operating in the power-saving mode needs to be improved.